medicwikiaorg-20200215-history
OWS medics code of ethics
OCCUPYWALLSTREET Street Medic Teams (Approved Oct. 13, 2011) CODE OF CONDUCT #We do no harm. We make every reasonable effort to give treatment that will not negatively affect the health or well-being of our patients. If no such treatment is available, no treatment whatsoever is given. #We work only within our own individual scope of practice, while trusting and respecting the abilities of the other medics in their work -- we do not impose ourselves upon the care being offered by other medics. We explicitly inform patients of our own qualifications and limitations. #We obtain clear and explicit consent from our patients and anyone affected for every action we take as medics, including any physical contact or performing any procedure. If a patient in an emergency situation is unable to offer consent for treatment, as through a lack of consciousness, we strive to take whatever action we believe is most essential to their wellbeing. We respect all patients’ right to refuse any treatment or transport to any medical facility. #We maintain our work areas as Safer Spaces, and actively challenge the perpetuation of any form of social domination or oppression. This includes, but is not at all limited to sexism, racism, transphobia, ableism, classism, ageism, and any other institutional oppression. We cultivate an awareness of our own privilege and work to create a welcoming, safe and comfortable space for all, while calling out any actions of other medics that perpetuate oppression. #We respect and actively protect the privacy of our patients and the confidentiality of their treatment to the greatest extent possible. We do not allow photography, videography, audio recording, or any other non-private record of our patients’ care. #We practice exceptional sanitation and hygiene in our work as medics and in our working areas. This includes using appropriate protocols of Bodily Substance Isolation (BSI) in caring for patients through gloves and other means, as well as thoroughly washing and/or sanitizing hands, surfaces, supplies and containers when they may be contaminated, even imperceptibly. We thoroughly wash and/or sanitize our hands immediately after using the restroom, and immediately before touching any medical supplies or patients. If a medic suspects that they may currently host any readily transmissible disease, they do not act as a medic until the risk of transmission is abated. If we are unable to take such measures, we do not take any action that would require them. #We maintain a continuity of care for all of our patients. We do not leave or cease caring for any patient until a treatment is completed, except to transfer the patient’s care to another medic of equal or greater qualification -- or to provide immediate and urgent care to a different patient in dire need, when no other assistance is available. #We organize ourselves horizontally, without institutional hierarchies of command, experience, ability or level of involvement. Every medic has equal power in all decisions affecting them. #When acting as medics, we remain completely neutral. The only role of a marked medic is to provide care for the injured or ill -- we do not attempt to direct the actions or personal choices of anyone else for any tactical or political purpose, and we do not participate in any ideological or political action while marked. #While working as a medic, we present ourselves with a positive and calm attitude. While on duty, our interactions with patients, other medics, and passers-by are guided by trust, respect and solidarity, in the same way that those qualities are essential to our own standing in the community. Rather than telling others to do something, we ask them to do it. Patients in our care are treated respectfully and are spoken to or with, not at. We do not gossip about or judge any patients in our care. #We all benefit from an orderly, clean working space, and we all contribute to keeping it in that condition. If we re-organize any materials in a medical space, we make every reasonable effort to inform the other medics of those changes. #We do not use intoxicating substances while on duty, and we do not tolerate the use of intoxicants or smoked tobacco in any medical space. #We are all capable of learning and improving our skills, and we all can make mistakes. Each of us remains accountable to any guidance or correction, and we receive the input or critique of other medics respectfully, with good faith that our common goal is to provide the best care possible. #We understand that when anyone is marked as a medic, they are considered to be on active duty, and their behavior is accountable to this code of conduct. Should we wish to act outside of the principles in this code, we remove all markings or other indications of our role as a medic beforehand. If any medic acts outside of this code, they may be accountable to the other medics, the general assembly, or others.